


Левша, левша, король и Кошиэн

by Suoh



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От желанного Кошиэна бейсбольную команду старшей школы Сейшун отделяет всего одна победа</p>
            </blockquote>





	Левша, левша, король и Кошиэн

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-15

— Отбивает четвёртым, первый номер, питчер Атобе-кун.  
Тезука равнодушно смотрел, как Атобе убрал со лба взмокшие волосы, отряхнул испачканную на коленях форму и дал знак духовому оркестру. Те начали играть что-то тяжёлое и решительное, совершенно не подходящее для бейсбольного матча в старшей школе. Атобе поудобнее перехватил биту и встал справа от кэтчера — Тезука совершенно точно знал, что Атобе ни за что не сделает бант, будет бить. Чтобы дать ему, Тезуке, сполна почувствовать вкус поражения.  
Солнце палило нещадно, и горячий пот, тёкший по лицу, уже попадал в глаза, нагрелись даже металлические дужки очков. Тезука дотронулся до левого плеча — было больно, и от каждой подачи становилось только хуже, но позволить себе отступить было нельзя, не сейчас. С горки было видно, как Инуи оглядывает поле, внимательно изучает Атобе и просчитывает все возможные стратегии Хётея — Тезуке казалось это лишним, с раннером на третьей базе всё сводилось к тому, чтобы получить желанное очко. Наконец Инуи определился, форкбол в центр.   
Тезука сжал мячик, чуть отступил назад и бросил — подача начала уходить вниз, коричневая потёртая перчатка сомкнулась, но Атобе не пошевелился. Он смотрел не на мяч — на Тезуку.   
— Бол! — огласил судья.  
Перед второй подачей Тезуке пришлось закрыть глаза и досчитать до десяти. В громовых криках трибун — «Хётей! Хётей!» — тонули все попытки зрителей поддержать Сейгаку. «Фастбол», — жестом дал понять Инуи.   
Тезука кивнул и замахнулся, стиснув зубы от невыносимой ноющей боли, мяч полетел по точно выверенной траектории и оказался в руке Инуи ровно в левом нижнем углу зоны.  
— Страйк!   
Атобе снова не замахнулся — только улыбнулся вызывающе и решительно и произнес что-то одними губами. Тезука не увидел, в ту секунду он прищурился от яркого солнечного света, слепящего глаза. Он покрутил в ладони грязный кожаный мяч, зацепив коротко стрижеными ногтями жесткие красные швы.  
Всё случилось слишком быстро.   
Крохотный белый мячик слово оттолкнулся от алюминиевой биты Атобе и, описав над полем низкую дугу, с неслышным стуком ударился о табло. На долю секунды повисла тяжёлая тишина.  
Трибуны взревели. Акутагава смешно и нелепо тряхнул кудрявой головой, словно осознавая случившееся, и неспешно добежал с третьей в дом, а Атобе, победно вскинув кулак, оббежал все базы под звук собственного имени, который сотрясал стадион. Инуи вскочил на ноги и поднял на лице защиту.  
— Великолепный хоумран от капитана Атобе. Однако уже низ девятого иннинга! Что же предпримет школа Сейшун, чтобы сохранить пошатнувшееся преимущество?  
Инуи почему-то обернулся в сторону дагаута и замер, Тезука оглянулся. В голове было совсем пусто, и только резкая пульсирующая боль напоминала о том, что произошло минуты назад.  
— Тезука, — неясно донеслось до него. — Объявили же. Тренер сказала, что…  
«Что сказала тренер», — хотел спросить Тезука, но его усталую, незаконченную мысль прервал невыразительный женский голос.  
— Старшая школа Сейшун объявляет о замене. Вместо первого номера, Тезуки, выходит десятый номер, Эчизен. Повторяю, десятый номер, Эчизен.   
До Тезуки дошёл смысл сказанного, только когда щуплый первогодка Эчизен оказался совсем рядом.   
Худой и нескладный, с торчащими из-под белой кепки неровно остриженными тёмными волосами и курносым, чуть облупившимся на солнце носом, он ничуть не походил на бейсболиста.  
— Что же вы стоите, сэмпай, — протянул Эчизен. — Вас заменили, отдайте мне мячик.   
Тезука вздрогнул то ли от боли, то ли от непривычного, нахального голоса, выдохнул и протянул мяч.  
— Кабаджи, их пятый бэттер неважно отбивает подачи во внутреннюю зону. Выведешь его, и мы победили, — Тезука положил на плечо Эчизену тяжелую горячую руку. — Постарайся.  
— Капитан, не забудьте охладить плечо, — небрежно произнес Эчизен, поправляя кепку. — Мы еще посмотрим.   
— Команде Сейгаку невероятно везет на питчеров-левшей! — над стадионом раздавался бодрый голос комментатора. — Что же покажет нам первокурсник Эчизен, только-только вошедший в основной состав?

 

В дагауте было душно, Тезука стянул через голову пропитавшуюся потом грязную форму.  
— Хорио, — скомандовала тренер. — Принеси капитану лёд! Немедленно!   
Хорио засуетился, мелькая перед глазами, и Тезука снял очки — Хорио превратился в расплывчатое зеленое пятно.   
— Школа Хётей объявляет о замене! Вместо третьего номера, первого базового, Кабаджи, выходит семнадцатый номер, Хиёши. Семнадцатый, Хиёши.  
Пинч-хиттер.  
На спортивной сумке Инуи лежала раскрытая тетрадь. «Хиёши Вакаши, — прочитал Тезука. — Второй год, инфилдер. В отборочных играл на первой и на третьей базах, отбивает справа, бросает правой рукой».   
Хиёши Вакаши поклонился судье и встал в бокс — навис над домом, словно пытаясь словить дэдболл. Инуи заказал Эчизену фастбол в верхний угол.   
Тезука закрыл глаза. Звук удара мяча о биту был низкий и приглушенный.  
— Фол!   
«Страйк, бол, бол», — повторил про себя Тезука очерёдность, озвученную судьёй.   
На следующей подаче Хиёши опрометчиво замахнулся на бол. Он раздражённо дёрнулся, расставил ноги чуть шире и взял биту короче, Инуи оценивающе взглянул на его стойку, опустил перчатку ниже, в нижний внешний угол и дал Эчизену знак. Тот отрицательно помотал головой.  
Наконец они договорились. Эчизен отступил чуть назад и замахнулся, его левая рука прихотливо изогнулась, и он выпустил мяч.   
— Семнадцатый номер Хиёши отбивает в инфилд, но точно на вторую базу. Счёт 2-2, команду Сейгаку от победы отделяет один страйк!  
Хиёши прищурился — быстрая подача, он сможет рассчитать время. Бита не коснулась мяча, он прошел точно под ней и оказался в перчатке кэтчера. От сильного замаха Хиёши чуть не потерял равновесие.   
— Страйк! Бэттер – аут!  
Во рту у Тезуки пересохло. Третий аут означал, что всё закончилось, что девять долгих иннингов и счёт на табло были для них, для этой желанной и пока непривычной победы.   
— Строимся, — скомандовала тренер. — Радоваться будем потом.   
Трибуны шумели, и среди гвалта многих голосов и звуков духового оркестра Тезука улавливал иногда и свое имя.   
— Молодец! — Кикумару похлопал Эчизена по плечу. — Не знал, что ты кидаешь чендж-ап!  
— Ещё наклбол, — отозвался тот. — Только не всегда удачно.  
Все засмеялись, Эчизен натянуто улыбнулся, но кончики ушей у него порозовели. Тренер сняла с него кепку и ласковым уверенным движением взъерошила его лохматую макушку.   
Они поклонились, и двадцать человек из команды Хётей сделали точно то же самое, только закусив губы и зажмурившись, чтобы не дать закапать злым неуместным слезам.   
Атобе подошёл и протянул для рукопожатия сухую бледную ладонь.  
— Сегодня ваша очередь, Тезука, — произнес он с характерными тягучими интонациями. — Спасибо за хорошую игру.   
Тезука кивнул, мозоли на руках Атобе были точно такие же, как у него — давние и привычные. Несколько секунд они стояли недвижно, замерев в молчаливой благодарности. Наконец Атобе разжал пальцы.  
— На Кошиэне самое синее небо в Японии, запомни! — неслышно бросил Атобе, уже отворачиваясь.  
«Не верю, — подумал Тезука. — Не поверю, пока не окажусь на той горке сам».   
Но вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал.


End file.
